Hyouhon Shoujo
by MiikaOneeSama
Summary: Todos nos enamoramos, pero, que pasa con una mente sadica y masoquista? Un joven vampiro se encuentra enamorado hasta que su chica lo humilla y lo deja, no se quedara de brazos cruzados y regresara por ella. Por su mente cosas enfermas suceden y esas fantasias se vuelven realidad, NO LA DEJARE IR TAN FACIL! KamuiGakupoXMeguerineLuka
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, como aun sigo pensando en como seguir mi otro Fanfic *Do not you dare forget the blood*, vine con una idea que me vino de repente mientras escuchaba VOCALOID! Creo que sera de un capitulo, algo largo, pero de un capitulo xD, bueno, este fic se trata de Kamui Gakupo (vocaloid) y Meguerine Luka (también de vocaloid) el fanfic estará algo gore, *MUY GORE!* es que, no se, siento que ami se me da eso de escribir lo sádico y así, bueno Vamooonos con el fic que creo ya los aburrí. A por cierto me inspiro y esta basado en la canción de Hyouhon Shoujo de Gakupo Kamui.**

**Disclaimer: Los vocaloids no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era de noche, una noche lenta y pesada, aquel joven de 20 años de edad se encontraba en el balcón de su casa observando el grandioso estrellado que cubría brillantemente el cielo oscuro de aquella fría y tranquila noche, el joven suspiraba despacio y a duras penas recordaba e intentaba olvidar a aquella dama de cabellos rosas, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos jade, grandes y hermosos -Luka, toda tu eres perfecta- Dijo entre cansados y cortados suspiros, mientras una sonrisita se formaba en sus labios, el joven de cabellos purpuras largos, piel pálida y ojos purpura, aquel hombre alto, apuesto y delgado, en ese entonces parecía que toda la alegría y brillo se esfumaban de su rostro, solo podía pensar _-Por que?, por que te fuiste!-_ Grita internamente, su alma lloraba y se marchitaba lentamente, aquella mujer de nombre Luka, la cual había sido el amor de su eterna y amarga vida, se había alejado de el, entonces, aquella tarde, aquel día, volvió a su memoria mientras unas finas gotas carmesí salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

_***Inicio del Flash Back***_

Caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad tomados de la mano, ambos sonreían felizmente, para Gakupo era algo maravilloso, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, caminaban hablando de cosas sin sentido que les causaba gracia y así todo el trayecto hacia ningún lado se la pasaron riendo, aunque el sentía que Luka reía forzosamente, y no se divertía, le encantaba verla feliz y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Oye...Luka?- Pregunto viendo a su amada distraída viendo como los pajaritos se posaban en las ventanas de un edificio.

-Eh?...Ah! Gakupo...Que pasa?- Dijo mirándolo y sonriendo inocentemente, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era hermosa y el se sentía mas vivo que nunca, aunque, su corazón no lo demostrara físicamente, siempre había sido lo que es, nunca en su vida habría pensado que se enamoraría de una hermosa humana

-V-vallamos al circo que esta aquí cerca!- Dijo el entusiasta, quería que su hermosa novia se divirtiese a su lado

-V-vale, v-vallamos hehe- Entre sonrió la joven de ojos jade, Gakupo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano ayudándola a que se pusiese de pie, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta el lugar.

En la entrada del circo*

-Luka! Iré por las entradas, ya regreso- Dijo el joven de cabellos purpura, la chica asintió con su cabeza y lo vio alejarse, paso un rato después y vio a una de sus amigas

-Luka! Venga... Que haces aquí?!- Dijo con sorpresa la mujer mayor **(Meiko tiene 25 años y luka 19) **

-Hey!...Meiko-chan, pues vine con Gakupo hehe- Dijo fingiendo su sonrisa

-L-luka...No le has dicho...Verdad?- Meiko la miraba con seriedad mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-N-no, no le eh dicho...PERO LE DIRÉ!- Dijo exaltándose un poco, Gakupo llego y abrazo a Luka por su espalda y la elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Luka reía y Meiko los miraba con ternura

-Meiko-nee, viniste al circo también?- Gakupo miro a Meiko con sorpresa

-S-si hehehe... Vine con... Eh?- Al voltear a su derecha vio que no estaba su acompañante, la mujer de cabellos cortos y marrones volteaba a todos lados esperando encontrar el paradero de su pareja, Kaito, un chico alto, cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba en un puesto de el circo comprando un helado

-Maldito...KAITO! ESTÚPIDO POR QUE CARAJO ME DEJAS!- Grito histericamente al verlo caminar hacia ella con un helado en la man, pobre joven puso cara de asombro y miedo se dio la vuelta y esperaba escapar de la mujer pero esta lo tomo de la bufanda y lo jalo hacia ella

-Ho-hola...Luka-chan, Gupo-nii-chan, M-Meiko, podrías soltar m-mi bu-bufanda?- Dijo tembloroso el muchacho, mientras Luka y Gakupo lo saludaban con la mano

-Vale...vale, Meiko-chan suelta a Kaito-chan y entremos al circo vale?- Decía Gakupo tratando de no alterar las cosas

-Si Meiko, vamos ya déjalo, entremos que ya va a empezar la funcion!- Dijo Luka jalando a Meiko para que soltase a Kaito, Meiko fulmino con la mirada al pobre de Kaito y entraron todos juntos a la carpa.

Ya estaban a la mitad de la función, y uno de los payasos que se encontraba haciendo su numero en la pista, saco un ramo de flores de su abrigo

-Aver! Tenemos muchas señoritas hermosas! A quien se lo daré?- Dijo mirando a las gradas, Gakupo se encontraba con Luka comiendo palomitas, hasta que luKa se levanto

-Oye...Gakupo, necesito ir al baño, ya vuelvo- Dijo sonriente Luka, a lo cual el joven asintió con su cabeza, Luka caminaba por las gradas

-AJA! USTED, MI PRECIOSA DAMA!- Dijo el payaso por el micrófono apuntando a Luka, el payaso subió rápido por las escaleras y quitándose su sombrero lo coloco en su pecho y frente a la muchacha se arrodillo entregándole el ramo de flores, Luka tomo aquel ramo entre sus manos y miro sonrojada al payaso. En el otro lado se le podía ver a un Gakupo sorprendido y ligeramente celoso, pero, era de admitirse, Luka era hermosa, así que solo sonrió ante tal escena.

-Venga, mi preciosa dama- El payaso le mostraba el brazo y esta accedió a tomarlo, juntos bajaron hasta la pista en donde había un trono y ella se sentó

-Dime...Preciosa, quien la acompaña esta noche?- Recia sonriente el payaso por el micrófono

-Eh?...Amm... M-mi Novio- Dijo sonrojada tratando de voltear hacia otro lado, Gakupo la escucho decir aquello por el micrófono y se sonrojo completamente, pero, se sentía inmensamente feliz

-SU NOOVIOOO! QUE PASE EL NOVIO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, donde esta tu novio linda?- Pregunto aquel encargado de las risas, Luka busco entre las gradas a Gakupo, lo encontró, esta alzo su mano apuntándolo con su dedo, de repente los reflectores iluminaron a Gakupo, este se hallaba completamente rojo

-Oh!...Miriam, no es apusto el joven?! Que dicen damas? esta guapo el joven, aque no?!- Grito el payaso al publico, a lo cual las mujeres comenzaron a gritar

-Pasale amigo!, acá esta tu chica! ven por ella!- Grito desafiante el payaso, Meiko saco inmediatamente su celular y tecleo un mensaje que rápidamente le llego a luka.

_*Luka, vas a esperar mas tiempo? aslo de una vez_

_no dices que su manera de ser te molesta?, que es un masoquista_

_un empalagoso y celoso, ya córtalo amiga, seras libre_

_y si tu no lo cortas, le dire yo todo lo que piensas de el, solo asi acabaras de_

_sufrir. ATT:Meiko*_

Luka guardo el celular y vio como Gakupo bajaba las escaleras y pasaba a la pista, Gakupo se sentía tan feliz y se puso frente al payaso. Era Febrero, así que ya había razón por la cual el acto del payaso era así, SAN VALENTIN.

-Como te llamas joven?- Pregunto aquel payaso al muchacho de cabellos purpura

-K-Kamui...Kamui Gakupo- Dijo el nervioso chico por el micrófono

-Hombre! Gakupo tienes una hermosa novia, por que no le dices unas palabras? Ya que estamos en víspera del amor- Sonrió picar amente el payaso, Gakupo tomo el microfono y se arrodillo frente a Luka, no perdía nada declarando le su amor ante el publico, que todo el mundo lo supiera, que mas daba, el la amaba mas que a nada.

-Pues, Meguerine Luka... Te amo hermosa, eres mi mundo, sin ti... No tengo razón de existencia!- Declaro el joven dejando caer unas lagrimas, rápidamente este al sentir que las lagrimas escurrirían, se limpio los ojos, no quería llorar en frente de ella por que se daría cuenta que su novio era un joven vampiro.

-G-Gakupo, y-yo... Lo siento, no-no te amo ya- Dijo ella tratando de contener las lagrimas, se levanto de aquel trono y salio corriendo, Gakupo inmediatamente sintió como su corazón sin vida se rompía en mil pedazos, comenzó a llorar y no le importo si lo vieran el también salí corriendo de ahí, corrió y corrió, hasta llegar al parque, y se sentó en aquella banca de madera, comenzó a llover, nada podría ser mejor para el muchacho, titubeo un poco y después de haber desahogado sus penas se levanto y camino como alma sin rumbo hacia su casa.

**_*Fin del Flash Back*_**

Gakupo comenzó a llorar de bajo que aquella helada y triste noche, las gotas carmesí resbalaban desenfrenad amente desde sus ojos abriéndose paso por sus mejillas, pero, esos llantos poco a poco se fueron formando en una enorme y macabra risa, entro a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, mirando el techo blanco, pasaban los segundos y su risa se hacia cada vez mas baja y pausada, hasta quedar en silencio, se levanto y cerro las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el balcón y por las cortinas vio la luna

-Ni creas, maldita desgraciada, que te voy a dejar ir así de facil!- Dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios dejando ver sus blancos y enormes colmillos, la noche seria larga, por supuesto que lo seria!, no paraba de imaginar la cantidad de sadismo que tendría con ella cuando volviera a recuperarla

-Me humillaste, pero, ahora, tu cuerpo, toda tu... TE DEVORARE Y FORMARAS PARTE DE MI ENDEMONIADA ALMA!- Exclamo con una voz ronca y sus ojos brillaban penetrantes, mostraba sus colmillos y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

* * *

**BUENO! Fans de Gakupo 3 :D Les traigo este fic bien Gore, les juro que es gore, en este capitulo no hay sangre, GOMEN! pero en el 2 si habrá, os juro que si habrá! y porfa, si gustan darse una vueltesita por mi otro fic que se llama! *Do not you dare forget the blood*, si les gusta Jeff The killer y el amor peligroso lleno de Creepypastas, leanlo ONEGAI! Bueno byechiisss que si MiikaOneeSama tiene sueño! (_Kiyoshi: No es cierto tarada! Te quieres ir a hablar con el novio! ._. ) Tu callate Kiyoshi! Bueno, no le hagan caso, xD bye nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Mi pasado: parte 1

**¡Hola! Gente bonita, hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Hyouhon Shoujo (¡Yeiii!), creo que eh mejorado bastante, gracias a mi Beta Reader, y, este capitulo va dedicado a ella, que ah ayudado a una escritora primeriza sin mucho talento :'D . Bueno, vayámonos con el capitulo dos de Hyouhon Shoujo, esta vez narra Gakupo también, viajaremos a años atrás xD y veremos su pasado :D ...**

**Disclaimer: Los vocaloids no me pertenecen.**

* * *

***capitulo 2: Mi pasado***

***Narradora***

En aquel hermoso y antiguo pueblo, en una humilde cabaña que se encontraba en medio de un verde y hermoso campo, vivía una mujer de cabellos morados, tez blanca y ojos purpura, aquella hermosa dama se encontraba en su estado mas tierno, ya qué, en el vientre llevaba a aquel pequeño que pronto llevaría alegría a su vida.

*Dos meses después*

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, pues ese día, se celebraba el bautizo de aquella criatura que hace unas semanas llego al mundo. Todo marchaba bien en la vida de una madre soltera y su pequeño, la mujer, de nombre Esdeath, era una ama de casa que también trabajaba cultivando vegetales y cuidaba de sus animales, junto a su hijo, Gakupo, un apuesto jovencito de cabellos morados, tez pálida y ojos purpura, con ahora 5 años de edad, ayudaba a su cansada y amorosa madre con los deberes después de llegar de la escuela. Un día, un hombre alto, fornido y bien parecido, toco a la puerta de la humilde residencia de la mujer, Esdeath, quien se hallaba haciendo la comida para cuando llegase su pequeño, dejo sus acciones y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, se encontró con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, que le resultaban bastante familiares, su cabello era negro y portaba un uniforme de soldado.

-Hola, Esdeath, ¿me recuerdas?- Dijo con su voz grave y firme

-¡Claro! Anton Kamui, como… Como olvidarte- Respondió cansadamente Esdeath al padre de su amado hijo, esta sintió un gran rencor hacia el, ya que, el hombre que se hallaba parado frente a ella, se fue tras haberla embarazado.

-Tenemos que hablar…- Replico Anton, haciendo que forzosamente Esdeath lo invitara a pasar. _-¡Si!... ¡Valla que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas!- _Pensó Esdeath mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba de tras del hombre.

***Narra Gakupo***

Yo caminaba por las calles de Sighisoara, -_mi pueblo es hermoso_\- pensaba mientras rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos, las paredes de las casas y los establecimientos. Llegue corriendo a mi casa y felizmente abrí la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!- Grite con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que de inmediato se desvaneció al ver a un hombre sentado en el sofá, este se hallaba conversando con mi madre.

-¿M-mamá?... ¿Quién es el?- Pregunte señalando a aquel hombre

-¡Ohh!, Gakupo, hijo el es Anton Kamui, el es- El hombre se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia mi e inclinándose, agarro mi cabello y lo revolvió.

-¡Hola hijo!- Dijo sonriendo aquel desconocido, me aleje de el y subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta, confundido y con miedo, saque mis libretas y comencé a hacer mi tarea, ya qué, siempre fui cumplido en la escuela y me esforzaba por enorgullecer a mi trabajadora madre. Paso un rato y mi madre toco a la puerta de mi habitación, abrí y ella sonriendo me acuno entre sus brazos.

-Ven, hijo, vamos a que conozcas a tu padre- Dijo sonriéndome y calmándome un poco, juntos bajamos las escaleras y ahí estaba el, sentado, se veía tan amenazador y peligroso, su rostro reflejaba un aspecto firme y de coraje, se sentaba derecho y cruzado de brazos, lo que lo hacia parecer mas dominante, ese tipo simplemente no me agradaba y me causaba escalofríos estar cerca de el. Llegamos hasta estar frente de aquel sujeto, mi madre se sentó en el sofá junto a el y yo me puse de pie en frente de los dos, me observo detenidamente, lo suficiente como para hacer que pasara el tiempo y así poder romper el silencio.

-¿Por que tiene el cabello tan largo?- Pregunto el hombre, al parecer de nombre Anton, sujeto uno de mis mechones y lo deslizo cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, efectivamente, yo tenia mi cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, por ello, siempre lo ataba en una coleta baja, siempre me dijeron que era idéntico a mi madre y gracias a ello me gusto llevarlo así, además por qué a mi gusto me sentaba bien.

-P-por qué a mi me gusta llevarlo largo- Respondí con inocencia a Anton, mi madre me miro y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa que simplemente me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-Bueno, como veras, yo soy tu papá y llevaras mi apellido, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí así que quiero que cuides a tu madre y te formes como el hombre que debes ser ¿Entendido?- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, cosa que me causo escalofríos, se levanto del sofá, camino hacia la puerta, agradeció a mi madre por la atención y se marcho, no sabia en ese entonces lo que le deparaba a mi vida en un futuro junto a ese hombre.

**(cinco años después)**

Tras haber conocido a ese hombre, ahora después de mucho tiempo, le llamaba padre, nos cuido y mejoro ''temporalmente'' nuestras vidas, nos trajo a vivir a Japón, se caso con mi madre y ahora vivíamos juntos, pero ese temporalmente, se hizo presente, comenzó a abusar de su fuerza y el alcohol, seguidamente llegaba ebrio y golpeaba a mi madre sin razón, y yo, en intentos por defenderla, aun estando a la edad de diez años, me arremetía a golpes, sufrimos varios abusos por parte de el. En la primaria, muchos niños se burlaban de mi por mi aspecto, yo era el único con cabello morado en toda la escuela, se burlaban por que era rumano y no japonés, varias veces llegaron a pegar notas en mi casillero, notas con insultos y palabras obscenas.

Era viernes por la mañana, el aire fresco se sentía y era de alguna manera, tranquilizador mi madre me llamo para desayunar, como cada mañana, me vestí con mi uniforme escolar y baje hacia el comedor, me senté a la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar tranquilamente, mi padre se notaba calmado, así que fue un buen inicio, minutos después, mi madre acudió a llevarme a el instituto, en donde me dejo un beso en la frente y partió. Entre por las puertas de aquel enorme edificio y comencé a caminar por los pasillos, y, no tardaron en hacerse presente los insultos y burlas de los demás.

-¡HEY, TÚ!... ¡Eres un raro! ¡Nadie te quiere!- Me grito uno de los alumnos mientras me señalaba con su dedo, a lo cual respondí viéndolo y mostrando una enorme sonrisa, comencé a caminar a paso mas acelerado, ya hasta ver que me encontraba solo, rompí en llanto, uno lleno de dolor y angustia, lo reprimía y me ahogaba entre mares de lagrimas, no lo soportaba más, quería que alguien llegara y me aceptara por lo que soy, levante ambas manos y con ellas seque las gotas saladas que resbalaban por mis mejillas, acomode mi cabello y volví a sonreír. Camine hacia mi aula y entre, pronto estallaron las risas de mis demás compañeros, solo camine hasta mi asiento y comencé con la rutina de todas las semanas, siempre enorgullecía a mi madre por salir en el promedio mas alto, ese era mi único motivo para caminar hacia la peor situación de mi vida, quería ver a mi madre sonreír y que el motivo fuese yo.

**(cuatro años después)**

Era fin de semana y como siempre, estaba en mi cuarto encerrado, escondiéndome del exterior, era medio día y mi madre se hallaba haciendo la comida, hasta que llego ese momento, esas simples palabras que hicieron que el verdadero infierno se alzara en nuestra contra, ese día, esa tarde, todo, es algo que siempre recordaría y que seguramente me atormentaría por el resto de mi patética vida.

-¡Gaku, hijo! Voy de compras, necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides la comida, apagas la llama cuando este lista ¿Entendido?- Dijo ella mientras se lavaba las manos, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza, ella tomo su bolsa y salió, unos minutos después mi padre llego, y que mas, llego ebrio, baje a ver la comida que se hallaba en la estufa, y apague la llama, camine por la sala y en un intento por ir a mi habitación, mi padre se acercó a mi y me tomo de el brazo haciendo que me quedara en donde estaba, me jalo hacia el y me estrujo entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos, me tomo por el cuello y levantándome del piso me llevo a la sala en donde me tiro en la alfombra y se subió encima mío, intente quitármelo de encima pero, con un fuerte golpe en el estomago me saco todo el oxigeno, haciéndome toser algo de sangre, la visión se me nublaba, sentí como rompió mi ropa y me tocaba con sus manos, sentía asco, seguí haciendo el esfuerzo por escapar de el, pero, todo fue en vano. Escuche como la puerta se abrió, era mi madre que llegaba de el supermercado, yo lloraba y me encontraba tendido en el piso, siendo manoseado y penetrado a la fuerza por mi padre, me tapo la boca para evitar que gritara y jalando de mi cabello comenzó a maldecirme, no hallaba que hacer, solo lloraba, era algo simplemente repugnante, mi padre se alejo de mi y se vistió, dejándome completamente desnudo en el piso. Mi madre entro a la sala y me vio en ese estado tan deplorable en el que me encontraba, cubrió con ambas manos su boca y corrió hacia mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y miro a mi padre.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?!- Grito con enojo dirigiéndose a mi padre, no, a aquel pedófilo de mierda que se encontraba aun en nuestra casa

-¡Contesta desgraciado!- Exigía mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-¡Cállate estúpida!- Grito aquel desgraciado, se dirigió hacia mi madre y tomándola por el cabello la aparto de mi y la arrastro fuera de la sala en donde comenzó a manosearla, mi madre intentaba defenderse, me levante y subiendo mis boxers, rápidamente Salí corriendo decidido a ayudar a mi madre, lo vi golpeando a mi madre, tome una lámpara y la rompí en su espalda haciendo que fijara su atención en mi, se giro y tomándome por el cuello me estampo contra la pared, mi madre intentando agarrar aire, tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo en su hombro, el, rápidamente me soltó, haciendo que cayera al piso, elel golpeo a mi madre en el rostro y comenzó a patearla, la pateaba fuertemente y sin compasión, mi madre comenzó a toser sangre, chorros de sangre escurrían de sus ojos y pronto su piel blanca se teñía de un color morado y verdoso, patada tras patada, acortaba su vida a cada segundo, se subió encima de ella y golpeándola en el rostro, gruñía y maldecía, solo catorce años tenia entonces, no podía creer lo que veía, yo aun me encontraba en el piso, inmóvil por los golpes y el dolor, me sentía impotente, ver a mi madre ser brutalmente golpeada por aquel tipo después de ser abusado por el mismo, era algo que simplemente me llenaba de tristeza y rabia, hasta que, abrí mis ojos como platos y solté un grito de dolor. Anton se puso de pie y comenzó a pisotear el pecho de mi madre, se escuchaba el crujir de sus costillas, hasta que mi madre soltó un gemido desgarrador.

-¡MAMÁA!- Grite, mientras intentaba me arrastraba hacia ella intentando alcanzarla, pero, pronto Anton me tomo de los hombros y dijo

-Ya esta muerta, niño, y tú… Calladito ¿De acurdo?- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, olía a alcohol y eso era repugnante

-¡¿Y si no que?!- Escupí en su rostro, este me soltó dejándome caer al piso en donde recibí una fuerte patada

-¡TE MATO!... Maldito mocoso de mierda- Dijo mirándome, pronto se salió de la casa, me acerque a mi madre que yacía muerta en el piso

-M-mamá, mami, te juro, por mi vida que matare a ese desgraciado- Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a recorrer mi adolorido y amoratado rostro, comencé a gritar entre lagrimas frente al cuerpo de mi madre, es ahí en donde todo comenzó.

**(Dos meses después)**

Era un Domingo por la noche, lo recuerdo bastante bien, como mi padre no se preocupaba ni lo mas mínimo, decidí salir a hacer una caminata nocturna, ya que, no me atrevía a salir frente a las demás personas, diario me recordaba a mi mismo el odio hacia ese sujeto que se hacia llamar "mi padre", recordaba que el mato a mi madre y por falta de fuerza me mantuve callado. Caminaba por la acera y vi un callejón, por puro instinto camine por el pasaje oscuro, a lo lejos, alcance a divisar a una persona, la ignore y seguí caminando, aun que, no podía negar que me ponía nervioso su presencia. Lo deje atrás pero antes de salir de aquel callejón, el hombre se me fue encima y apoyando ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza dijo

-Tengo habré, ¿Sabias?- Acaricio mi yugular con su , a lo cual yo respondí con una patada, alejándolo de mi

-!¿Quien carajo eres?! - Dije limpiando mi cuello con mi puño

-¡Oh! Pobre alma necesitada, el miedo y el odio se refleja en tus ojos- Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- Retrocedí un poco, este tipo no me inspiraba confianza

-¡Jajaja! ¿Yo? Soy tú salvación niño, no necesito que me cuentes tu situación, yo se que quieres fuerza- Dijo entre risas, la verdad no sabía quien era ese tipo, pero tenia razón, yo quería fuerza, fuerza para mandar al bastardo de Anton al infierno.

-¡¿Qué sabes tu de mi?!- Interrogue a aquel hombre de aspecto espeluznante.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo tengo hambre! Hagamos un trato muchacho- Decía sonriente aquel hombre. Este llevaba puesta una gabardina negra hasta la mitad de la rodilla, el, vestía completamente de negro, la verdad, es que no alcance a apreciar bien su persona, ya que, este se mezclaba con lo denso de la oscuridad.

* * *

**¡Buenoooo! Eh aqui el segundo capitulo, mi pasado :D, este capitulo creo que ya lo alargue demasiado, así que, habrá una segunda parte sobre este capitulo ya que me tomo demasiado hacerlo, puesto que de acuerdo a las cosas que aprendí, la historia se altero demasiado y ahora tengo solo una idea de lo que voy a hacer los primeros tres o cuatro capítulos, mas adelante no se ni lo que le pondré xD , pero ahora solo nos concentraremos en lo que va saliendo y en como se va desarrollando recientemente la historia xD así que espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen sus reviews, ya que, es como mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, nuevamente le agradezco a mi Beta Reader Acedia Sinner, este capitulo se realizo gracias a tu ayuda... Bueno chicas :D para que vean lo sexy que es Gakupo en vampiro sigan leyendo :D ¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Mi pasado Part 2

**¡Hola! Ya vengo a joder de nuevo xD ... Les traigo el capitulo tres, que como dije anteriormente, es continuación del capitulo dos, creo que ando super clavada con esta historia y le veo un gran futuro xD, seguiré con ella y actualizare mas seguido :D**

_**Aviso: **__**S**__**i hay alguien aquí que lea mi Fanfic *Do not you dare forget the blood* les informo que el fanfic sigue en marcha, solo que no eh podido actualizar y no se me ah ocurrido nada para poder seguir, no se preocupen, de verdad lo continuare, solo, que ahora esta en espera.**_

**¡BUENO! Si ya leyeron el aviso... ¡VAMONOS CON HYOUHON SHOUJO!**

**Disclaimer: Los vocaloids no me pertenecen, otros personajes, si.**

* * *

***Capitulo 3: Mi pasado. Part. 3***

***Flash Back***

Acarició mi yugular con su lengua, a lo cual respondí con una patada, alejándolo de mi.

— ¿¡Quién carajo eres?! — Dije limpiando mi cuello con mi puño.

—¡Oh! Pobre alma necesitada, el miedo y el odio se refleja en tus ojos.— Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.

—¿Q-quien e-eres?— Retrocedí un poco, este tipo no me inspiraba confianza.

-¡Jajaja ! ¿Yo? Soy tú salvación, niño. No necesito que me cuentes tú situación, yo sé que quieres fuerza,— Dijo entre risas. La verdad no sabía quien era este tipo, pero, tenia razón, yo quería fuerza, fuerza para mandar al bastardo de Anton al infierno.

—¡¿Qué sabes tu de mi?!- Interrogue al hombre de aspecto espeluznante.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo tengo hambre! — El hombre dejo atrás su impaciencia — Hagamos un trato, muchacho - Decía sonriente aquel hombre. Este llevaba puesta una gabardina larga y negra, la verdad es que no alcance a apreciar bien su apariencia, ya que se mezclaba con lo denso de la oscuridad.

***Fin del Flash Back***

El viento soplaba y la fría noche se alargaba cada vez más, aquél hombre aún se encontraba de pie frente a mi, no sabía que hacer "_Espera, ¿que dijo?, ¿un trato?" _No sabía de que hablaba, pero sonaba interesante.

—¿Trato? ¿De qué trato?—Interrogue curioso a aquel sujeto.

—¡Oh! Yo solo te estoy ofreciendo lo que necesitas— Hablo mientras hacia que la distancia entre los dos se acortara cada vez más.

—Y, si te dijera que acepto, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?—La verdad me intrigaba el no saber lo que querrá, ya que me preocupaba que esto sólo fuese un maldito engaño.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, yo no pido mucho a cambio, solo quiero comer- Dijo, este se encontraba de pie frente a mi, permitiéndome ver sus ojos carmesí, su piel exageradamente pálida, su cabello azabache. Sonreía mostrando unos blancos, enormes y afilados colmillos.

—¿Qué eres? —Con voz temblorosa pregunte.

—¡Jajaja!... ¿Yo?, soy aquel que vaga por la noche buscando saciar mi sed de sangre.— La sangre se me heló por completo, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Camine en sentido contrario a él y me recargue en una de las paredes que armaban el callejón sin salida

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes? — Dije con firmeza y sin miedo mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Bueno!, tendrás la fuerza de mil hombres, verás la noche más clara que el día, poseerás una rapidez sorprendente, caminarás por la oscuridad y serás parte de ella— Dijo aquel hombre. A decir verdad era demasiado tentador lo que ofrecía, en ese entonces me hallaba confundido.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el truco?- La verdad no era tan ingenuo cómo para aceptar así como así.

—¡Jaja, vaya pero que no eres estúpido, niño! Bueno, tendrás una inmensa e insaciable necesidad de buscar alimento, los rayos del sol serán un infierno para tu cuerpo, te dañaras mentalmente a causa de la necesidad de sangre-

Esas palabras, sentía inseguridad, pero que mas daba, yo estaba solo y no tenía amigos, no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Fue entonces cuando ese recuerdo me llegó, me hizo revivir aquel juramento que hice frente al cuerpo de mi madre.

***Flash Back***

-¡Mamá!- Grite, mientras me arrastraba hacia ella intentando alcanzarla, pero pronto Anton me tomó de los hombros y dijo:

—Ya está muerta, niño. Y tú… Calladito ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, hedía a alcohol y eso era repugnante

-¡¿Y sí no qué?!- Escupí en su rostro, el me soltó dejándome caer al piso en donde recibí una fuerte patada en el estomago.

—¡Te mato!... Maldito mocoso de mierda- Dijo mirándome, tan pronto abandono la casa, me acerque a mi madre que yacía muerta en el piso.

-M-mamá, mami, te juro, por mi vida, que matare a ese desgraciado- Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, comencé a gritar entre lagrimas frente al cuerpo de mi madre.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Baje mis manos y agache mi mirada

-Acepto…- Se hizo presente un profundo y enorme silencio entre aquel hombre y yo, hasta que él rompió el silencio con una enorme y grave carcajada.

-¡Tu si sabes que es lo que te conviene, Kamui Gakupo!- Dijo aquél hombre _–¡Espera! ¿Que dijo? Kam…- _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre mi y tirando de mi cabello jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás y clavo sus enormes colmillos en mi yugular. Solté un grito de dolor, aquél hombre cada vez me mordía con más fuerza, por alguna razón sentía como subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo, sentía mi rostro arder, una sensación extraña comenzó a nacer dentro de mi.

—Ahhh… Niño, tienes la sangre más deliciosa que qué alguna vez probé estos últimos cinco años —Dijo alejándose, mi cuello comenzó a dolerme de una manera insoportable, era un ardor enloquecedor, como si de fuego se tratase.

Quede en shock, no sabía que carajo pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto.

—Era parte del trato, ahora, como me has alimentado cumplo mi parte- Dijo mientras sonreía de la manera que solo un loco podía hacerlo

—¡No has cumplido nada!- Dije con cansancio a aquel hombre, quien al escucharme comenzó a reír

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, morirás- Dijo mientras se alejaba de mi y poco a poco se perdía entre lo oscuro de la noche.

Comenzó a faltarme la respiración, el pecho me dolia, la cabeza me daba vueltas y de repente, involuntariamente, dejé de respirar, comencé a jadear en busca de aire, pero todo era en vano, sentía un dolor punzante e insoportable en el pecho, como si mi corazón fuese a explotar. El dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, era un dolor leve y molesto, aún era de noche y me di cuenta de que el no estaba, no sabía entonces que era exactamente lo que le había hecho a mi cuerpo.

Llegué a casa, y cómo siempre, sólo cerraba la puerta. Sin decir ni una palabra subí a mi habitación. Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, di un gran suspiro y me tumbe en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Levanté la palma de mi mano y la observe de todos los puntos posibles, parecía normal y eso me calmaba, pero, de repente me vino una necesidad de comer enorme.

Había bajado a la cocina y saque del refrigerador una berenjena, lave mis manos y la mordí. Una sensación de asco me recorrió la boca y bajó hasta mi estómago. Corrí hacia el baño y vomite, no entendía lo que pasaba, pues apenas las había comprado mi padre ayer. Me lavé la cara, y mientras me secaba con la toalla, tiré la navaja que estaba en una esquina del lavabo, esta la usaba mi padre para su rostro. Me agaché, y cuando la tome, me hice un pequeño corte en el dedo índice. La solté, y me lleve el dedo a la boca, ya que cada que me cortaba un dedo, tenía la costumbre de llevármelo a la boca para detener el sangrado. Esta vez no fue así, apenas la sangre entro en contacto con mi lengua, no dejaba de apretar mi dedo con los dientes para que siguiese escurriendo. Era un sabor metálico bastante agradable, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, saque rápidamente el dedo de mi boca, asustado voltee a verme en el espejo y vi mi rostro atemorizado, me acerque más al espejo y vi que tenía colmillos. Rápidamente salí corriendo hacía mi habitación, en donde cerré la puerta y me deje caer de rodillas. Estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer, me levanté y me recosté en la cama, pensando que así me calmaría un poco.

Desperté, era de madrugada y sentía una inmensa hambre, pero esta vez estaba consciente de lo que debía comer y sabía lo que debía hacer. Sonreí ampliamente, y levantándome de la cama , caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí, y cerré de tras mío con lentitud. Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de mi casa, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonar del reloj, el crujir de la madera del suelo cada vez que daba un paso, me fui acercando hacia la puerta del cuarto que alguna vez mi madre compartió con Anton. Me detuve frente a la puerta, volví a sonreír y lentamente gire el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola. Me acerqué a la cama y vi a ''mi padre '', no se merecía que lo llamara padre, sólo era otro bastardo más. Me senté a lado suyo en la cama, mientras él comenzaba a moverse y eso me indicaba que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-¿Gakupo? Vete a tu cuarto niño- Dijo entre abriendo los ojos y dándome palmadas en el hombro.

-Pero…Tengo hambre- Mencione con tono inocente a aquel estúpido que se encontraba aun adormilado.

-¡Ay! Como eres fastidioso, ya estas grande ¡ve y come algo!- Dijo haciendo una seña con la mano dándome a entender que me fuera.

Incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, y luego hacia un lado lo mire, con voz grave y rasposa le susurre.

—Te importa… ¿Si te devoro?— Solté una tremenda y sonora carcajada, una risa que hasta me puso la piel de gallina. Mi padre se levantó de golpe, y en un intento por pegarme un puñetazo, tome su puño y lo apreté haciendo que todos y cada uno de sus dedos comenzaran a crujir, los rompí. Soltó un grito de dolor, y aprovechando esa oportunidad, me abalance hacia él y me coloque sobre su cuerpo, así evitando que este se moviera. Él trataba de quitarme de encima, pero era inútil, yo esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes. Hasta el último, tome su brazo con ambas manos y apretando gire ambas en sentido contrario haciendo que este se rompiera en dos, Anton no dejaba de gritar y rogar por su vida, mientras yo reía como un psicópata, me levanté a su lado, este en un intento por levantarse comenzó a hacer esfuerzo con lo que quedaba de ambos brazos, su mano rota, el brazo partido a la mitad, era increíble verlo aún luchar por seguir viviendo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tu de aquí no te vas!- Dije entre risas, levanté mi pie y lo apoye en su rodilla derecha, y poco a poco comencé a presionar, hasta que levantándola de nuevo con fuerza, la deje caer, haciendo que su rodilla se rompiese. Volvió a gritar, era una hermosa escena, pero aún tenía la otra pierna, eso no se me hacía para nada divertido así que me incline, tome su rodilla ya que él se encontraba bocabajo, y la doble hacia atrás fuertemente. Sólo se escuchó el crujir del hueso y el llanto ahogado de Anton

-¡Listo! ¡HERMOSO!- Dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía ampliamente, mostrando mis afilados colmillos.

-¡¿YO QUE TE HE HECHO?!- Gritó el bastardo que aún se encontraba en el piso, esas palabras aturdían mis oídos, no podía creer que aun tuviera el cinismo como para preguntar, una lagrima carmesí recorrió mi mejilla y vino a mi aquel recuerdo en donde el pisoteaba el pecho de aquella buena y hermosa mujer que me cuido y amo por todo lo que duro su vida, vida que sacrifico por culpa mía. Camine hasta estar cerca de su cara y de una fuerte patada rompí su cuello, acabando con su patética vida. Con la mirada baja y cubriendo mis ojos con el fleco, mire el cuerpo de aquél bastardo que abusó de mi madre y de mi, cansado le susurre

-Lo siento, creo, creo que te mate.- Volví a sonreír, desde ese entonces se me hizo costumbre sonreír.

Me hallaba agachado comiendo, clavando mis enormes colmillos en el cuerpo de Anton. Tome el brazo que recientemente había partido a la mitad, y pasando mi lengua por el mismo, lamí la sangre que chorreaba de este para luego morderlo y comenzar a comer. Con mis uñas rasgué su estómago, y a tirones saque y rompí sus intestinos, cada pedazo me lo llevaba a la boca, comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Lo mismo sucedió con sus pulmones, con todo hasta llegar al corazón, lo tome entre mis manos y levantándolo lo coloque justo sobre mi boca en donde lo estruje y a chorros comenzó a brotar la sangre, todo aquel líquido bermellón escurría y caía en mis labios, era simplemente delicioso. Seguí con lo demás hasta devorarlo por completo, todo él, cada parte, e incluso sus ojos, los devore hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Al siguiente día no asistí a la escuela y me dispuse a dejar limpio aquel lugar que fue testigo de mi grotesco y sangriento acto. Ahora era el momento perfecto, pues volví a nacer. En ese entonces pensaba que mi vida mejoraría, sólo era un niño de catorce años y no sabía lo que lo que me esperaba, esto apenas era el comienzo.

* * *

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin! el capitulo tres de Hyouhon Shoujo :'D (Lagrimas de felicidad) Le agradezco de nuevo a mi Beta Reader que me ah estado ayudando batsante, pero bueno, ¿que les parecio? Esta bueno el Gore ¿verdad? *-* Me considero buena escribiendo gore, creo que mi mente ya esta muy perturbada y es debido a eso :D jaja... Bueno Dejen reviews! que me encanta la trama de la historia y se que a ustedes tambien, no me mientan, yo lo se x3 jaja Okey ahora a seguir con *Do not you dare forget the blood* Y la llevo inhabilitada mucho tiempo ¬¬'' asi que volvere con mi Jeff The Killer *-* .. Yoshii Onii-chan (MiikaOneeSama) se despide ! :D Dejen REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Renacer

Hyouhon Shoujo capitulo 4

**Holaa! Bueno primero que nada, perdon por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo hehe es que no se me ocurria nada y luego de que pasaran algunos dias me llego la inspiracion y alargue demasiado este capitulo, tambien informo ya ya descontinue mi Fanfic Do not you dare forget the blood. En este capitulo no hay gore ''Gomen'' pero en el siguiente les juro que habra demasiado :D muajajaja... Bueno los dejare de molestar y vayamonos con el fanfic!**

* * *

***Capitulo cuatro: _Renacer*_**

*Narradora*

Un chico alto, tez pálida, cabellos morados y ojos purpura caminaba por los pasillos de aquel instituto al que solía asistir todos los días, este, captaba las miradas de todos a su alrededor, el era la causa de qué un enorme y profundo silencio inundara por completo la secundaria. Kamui Gakupo, aquel chico de mirada seria ahora con quince años de edad había pasado de ser el blanco de burlas a ser el chico mas envidiado y popular de todo el instituto, pues, el se había dado a respetar unos meses atrás, dejando en claro que no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, su corazón se endureció y nadie más pudo traspasarlo de nuevo.

(Meses atrás)

Llegue al instituto, y, como siempre comenzaron a escucharse las burlas y los insultos por todos los pasillos, pero, siempre estaba aquel chico, aquel que siempre buscaba cualquier motivo para fastidiarme, Gumya se llamaba el joven de cabellos verdes, el era el mas respetado en el insti, pues su hermana Gumi era la capitana de el equipo de Futbol femenino.

Entre por las grandes puertas de cristal y camine, como siempre hacia mi casillero escuchando las burlas de todos en el pasillo ''Que fastidio'' pensé. Llegue donde mi casillero, tome mis libros y me dirigí a el aula. El profesor se encontraba impartiendo su clase y yo, como siempre, me ponía atento en mi lugar y escribía cualquier cosa importante que me sirviera para estudiar y pasar los exámenes, así pase el resto de la clase.

Sonó la campana para el descanso y yo salí de el aula con un libro en mano, ya qué, como no tenia amigos me dedicaba a leer los 40 minutos de receso. Siempre me sentaba en el borde de una fuente que se encontraba en el patio trasero, de alguna manera el sonido del agua me calmaba. Abro mi libro, Dracula de Bram Stoker, mi obra favorita. Me encontraba plácidamente leyendo, hasta que llego el llego a perturbar mi espacio

Miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡Al rarito de cuarta! — Aparte mi vista de mi libro y lo mire '' ¿Tan temprano viene a fastidiar? '' Pensé, suspire y dirigí mi vista de nuevo hacia mi libro para continuar con mi lectura -¡Tarado, Hazme caso cuando te hablo!- Se quejo Gumya mientras tiraba fuertemente mi cabello. Cerré bruscamente mi libro y lo mire seria y fijamente a los ojos, reí un poco y agache la mirada...

No...Me vuelvas a tocar, Gumya — Me reí un poco por mi respuesta, mis manos temblaban, mis pupilas se dilataron, cada segundo que pasaba me parecía eterno, hasta que escuche las risas de los acompañantes de Gumya.

¡Gumya! ¿Dejaras que ese bastardo te hable de esa forma? — Decía Reyji, un tipo de cabellos castaños y algo moreno, la verdad es que no me sorprendía su manera de dirigirse hacia mi, era como el perro guardián de Gumya.

¡Cállate!... Reyji— Se volvió hacia mí y sujetando mi camisa, hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

A ver… Desgraciado, ¡repite lo que dijiste! — Me miraba con fastidio mientras apretaba los dientes, sabia que se había molestado "¡Maldición! ¡Yo y mis estupideces! No debí haber dicho eso" Pensé en la golpiza que recibiría por parte de Gumya, sabia que el tipo tenia fuerza y la suficiente como para dejar amoratado todo mi rostro.

"(Tendrás la fuerza de mil hombres…)"

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza, quede absorto en mis pensamientos, entonces recordé, aquel tipo de el callejón, la razón por la cual llevaba camisa de cuello el día de hoy, la sed que sentía, el sabor de la carne de mi padre y el éxtasis que sentía cuando la sangre rozaba mi lengua, era simplemente hermoso.

¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando! ¡Repite lo que dijiste! — Decía Gumya con enojo y desesperación

Dije… Que no me vuelvas a tocar, ¡estúpido! — Reí al final de mi respuesta, era maravilloso, ver su rostro de asombro y coraje.

¡¿A quien carajo crees que le dices estúpido?! — Tiro mi camisa a jalones, haciendo que el cuello de esta se rompiera.

(Afuera en el comedor de los estudiantes)

Un chico algo moreno corría por los pasillos de el comedor hasta detenerse, se puso de pie sobre una de las bancas y en un grito de emoción y ansiedad pronuncio

¡Chicos, Gumya se esta tirando a golpes a Kamui de la clase de Tercero A! — Todos al escuchar el resonar del anuncio en la estancia comenzaron a murmurar y salieron rápidamente de ahí hacia el patio trasero de el colegio.

(En el patio trasero del instituto)

Lo mire con ironía y comencé a reír incansablemente, yo solo observe como su rostro poco a poco cambiaba de un estado de enojo y rabia a uno lleno de desesperación y confusión. Se hizo mas ruido en el lugar y enseguida me percate de que en unos segundos ya no seriamos los únicos en aquel patio. Pronto el patio ya estaba lleno de estudiantes que solo nos observaban, era algo molesto pero que mas daba, mi objetivo era el chico parado en frente mío.

Bueno, si ya no tienes nada que discutir conmigo… Yo me largo — Hable con arrogancia y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme de ahí.

¿Ya se te encogió?... ¿Gakupo? — Dijo Gumya riendo detrás de mi, detuve mis pasos en seco y me gire solo para ver su expresión, era sumamente entretenido ver como intentaba hacerse el fuerte.

¿Perdón?... No se si reírme de lo patético que eres o sentir lastima por tu insignificante existencia— Dije con un toque exagerado de madurez en mi voz, quería sobrepasarlo y no me dejaría intimidar por nadie más. Todos a nuestro alrededor pronunciaban el típico "Uhh" que siempre dicen cuando alguien supera a otra persona en un conflicto.

¡Eres un…— Había levantado su puño tratando de golpearme, pero, rápidamente reaccione y en seco levante mi mano para parar el golpe, cubrí sus nudillos con la palma de mi mano.

¿Perdón? Lo siento, no te puse atención… ¿Que dijiste? — Sonreí al ver la expresión de miedo que dibujo su rostro al ver como apreté su puño y en seguida crujieron los huesos de sus dedos, se los había roto. Soltó un agudo grito de dolor, enseguida lo solté, este solo se tiro al piso de rodillas sujetando su mano.

Es inútil, solo con sujetarla el dolor no se ira… ¿Sabes? — Me burle de el estado tan humillante en el que se encontraba. Mire a mi alrededor y vi las caras de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el jardín, todos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué ustedes no querían una pelea? — Alce la voz con ironía, pero nadie respondió.

Solo es la misma mierda de siempre… Que gente tan idiota, me dan lastima— Pronuncie en voz baja, de nuevo vi a Gumya en el suelo llorando de dolor. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el borde de la fuente para tomar mi libro, me quede parado por un segundo y mirando por encima de mi hombro suspire cansado.

No quiero tener que romperte la otra mano… Gumya, así que aléjate… De mi— Caminando despacio salí de aquel lugar, pues la campana para entrar a clases ya había sonado. En todo lo que resto de el día no escuche mas burlas o insultos hacia mí, aquel suceso estaba circulando por toda la escuela y yo, estaba cansado, solo quería salir de ahí e irme a mi "hogar".

Al día siguiente el día fue igual, nadie se me insulto o se burlo de mi, varias notas y cartas eran puestas en mi casillero, agradeciéndome por haber bajado a Gumya de su trono, eran notas de estudiantes como yo que también eran humillados por Gumya, yo solo leía las notas, suspiraba y las hacia bolita para luego meterlas a mi casillero de nuevo. En receso vi a Gumya pero este ya no era el de antes, me miraba con miedo y angustia, yo sabia que ese incidente de ayer había hecho que me ganara el respeto de todos en la escuela, nadie mas me fastidiaría ni me agrediría.

*Narradora*

Gakupo ahora con quince años de edad se encontraba viviendo su adolescencia en paz y sin que nadie lo molestara, varias jovencitas de el instituto morían por el y ya se le había hecho costumbre recibir cartas de amor y declaraciones en publico, pero el seguía firme, no era bueno con nadie pero tampoco era malo con todo el mundo, simplemente era el mismo, el día de hoy llevaba el típico look que solía volver locas a las chicas tanto de su edad como también de grados menores. Llevaba una trenza de lado, ya que su cabello era bastante largo, su fleco lo llevaba desordenado y dos mechones colgaban a cada lado de su rostro, una camisa de manga larga, aunque, siempre las subía hasta sus codos, ya que el las consideraba como un estorbo, su piel era pálida como siempre, llevaba un pantalón entubado y zapatos, ya fueran tenis o de vestir.

*Narra Gakupo*

Ya había pasado la mitad de el tiempo de clases y se llego la hora de el descanso, debo admitir que tenia demasiada hambre, pero, ya no era humano y por lo tanto no podía comer comida normal, necesitaba sangre la deseaba, pero, no quería lastimar a nadie, por eso siempre me alejaba de las personas, poco a poco mi mente enloquecía y mi cordura se perdía, el hambre me mataba, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?, no iría por ahí caminando y matando a cualquiera que se me pusiese en frente. Solo me la pasaba recostado en el césped bajo un árbol que se encontraba en el jardín trasero del instituto, donde se encontraba la misma fuente de aquel día, el solo recordar eso me divertía, pero lamentablemente no me quitaba el hambre. Sonó de nuevo la campana para entrar a los salones, el tiempo se me había ido mas rápido de lo que pese, en fin, solo me levante y regrese a mi salón a cumplir con mi deber de cumplir con los trabajos y las actividades que cada día se realizaban en clase.

Ya habían pasado un año y medio desde que devore a mi padre, la primera y ultima comida que eh tenido desde entonces, ya no aguantaba mas, siempre era lo mismo en el colegio, ver a todos los estudiantes y hacerme la misma pregunta "¿Qué tanto seria el placer de sentir su sabor en mi boca?" Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no lo soportaba, todos los días lloraba por la misma razón, no era un monstruo, no quería convertirme en uno.

Me encontraba en mi casa sentado en el sofá más pequeño de la sala no podía más, no lo soportaba, era demasiada la necesidad. Me levante de el pequeño sofá y comencé a enloquecer, me acerque a la pared y rápidamente ensarte fuertemente un golpe en ella, haciendo que esta se agrietara. Rápidamente me di vuelta y comencé a arrojar los jarrones que se encontraban en los estantes, todo a mi alrededor me molestaba, todo hasta el punto en que deje un tremendo desastre en la sala, trozos de porcelana regados en el piso, los libros de un estante por igual estaban tirados en el suelo, la pared tenia grietas e incluso los sillones estaban volteados. Mire a mi alrededor y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me vestí y salí por la puerta.

Era fin de semana y aprovechando salí a caminar un poco, claro que con una sudadera y gafas de sol puestas, ya que no toleraba la luz del sol aunque fueran como las seis y media de la tarde. Camine como media hora y llegue a un pequeño club nocturno que a pesar de que era temprano aun ya había una buena cantidad de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes en el lugar. Me ente en una de las mesas y baje la capucha de mi cabeza, retire mis lentes y solo por disimular pedí un baso con tequila. Aun que era menor, ese bar no tenía restricciones de edad lo cual era raro. Me quede ahí viendo a toda la demás gente bailar, hasta que una chica capto mi atención, era mas o menos un año menor que yo, era rubia de cabello corto, tez blanca y ojos hermosamente azules, me llamaba la atención, era linda pero no lo suficiente como para enamorarme de ella, solo la mire en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteo enseguida a donde me encontraba sentado, me dedico una sonrisa y solo en ese momento mis ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso "Caíste preciosa" pensé cuando vi que la chica se dirigía a mi mesa.

¡Hola! Pude notar que no dejabas de observarme — Dijo con tono burlón parada en frente de mi

¿Ah si? Y… ¿Que te hace pensar que te estaba mirando a ti? — Dije provocadoramente, era perfecta ella era la mejor candidata para pasar conmigo la noche, yo solo podía sonreír en tal momento

Etto… Hehehe… Bueno yo…— Se había sonrojado completamente y se podía escuchar ese tono de nerviosismo tan inocente que tenia su voz era maravilloso.

¡Hey! No te pongas nerviosa, mejor dime tu nombre…Preciosa— Ella sonrió ante mis palabras y se sentó a mi lado.

R-Rin…Me llamo Rin, mucho gusto— Exclamo tímidamente limitándose a verme, la intimidaba y eso me causaba gracia ya que yo no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Rin…Que lindo nombre… Yo me llamo Gakupo, el gusto es mío hermosa— Esto me parecía mas fácil que el ajedrez, era divertido ver como la pobre joven se rendía ante mis palabras, era como una mariposa en la tela de una araña, pero pronto a esta araña le dará hambre y se la tendrá que comer. Solo para disimular un poco hablamos de cosas sin sentido, para mí, ya que la verdad eso no me interesaba, bailamos un poco hasta que dieron las once de la noche, era el momento para llevarla a conocer mi "querido hogar".

Oye, Rin… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —

¡Ay!, no lo se Gaku, ya son las once—

¡Pero aun es temprano! Pediste permiso hasta la una ¿no es así? —

Si pero… —

¡Vamos! Nada te ha de pasar, además cuando den las doce y media te llevo a tu casa ¿vale? —

Bueno, pero a las doce y media ¿si? —

¡Claro que si! Te lo juro—

Me sentía victorioso, la pobre mariposa cayó en una telaraña, ahora no hay modo de que pueda zafarse. Salí por la puerta trasera del club abrazando a Rin por la cintura mostrando la sonrisa más falsa que podría tener.

*Narradora*

Los dos jóvenes habían llegado a aquella casa que por fuera se veía algo tétrica y antigua, Gakupo, abrió la puerta para que pasara su joven acompañante y esta gustosa paso por las puertas sin saber que una vez dentro no habría escapatoria alguna.

Rin entro y rápidamente miro hacia todos lados contemplando la antigua y hermosa casa, era hermosa para mi gusto.

Rin, ven siéntate— La tome de su mano y extendí la otra haciendo la seña de que la invitaba a sentarse en el sofá mediano que se hallaba en la sala, ella sonriendo se sentó a mi lado. Un silencio abrumador inundo la estancia, ella solo miraba el piso y yo sabia que esto no podía continuar así, su cabello corto me dejaba ver su yugular, a mis ojos era una vista hermosa y yo solo ansiaba poder clavar mis colmillos en su frágil y blanca piel.

Oye Rin…— Susurre cerca de su oído, ella rápidamente se giro y tan pronto mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella presione suavemente mis labios contra los de ella, ella tímidamente trataba de corresponder pero termino haciéndolo, me separe de ella ya que sentí que sufría por falta de aire, me levante del sillón y le tendí la mano, a lo cual ella rápidamente correspondió, mire disimuladamente el reloj de pared que se hallaba en la sala y vi que marcaban las once y media, debía darme prisa así que mire a mi acompañante y le sonreí gentilmente, ella simplemente se sonrojo. Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hasta mi habitación que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, abrí la puerta y como el hombre que era me aparte para que mi acompañante pasara primero camine detrás de ella y lentamente cerré la puerta. Rin se sentó en el borde de la cama, pose mis manos en sus hombros y ligeramente la empuje hacia atrás haciendo que esta quedase recostada de bajo de mi, comencé a besarla y ella solo entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello, haciendo que la banda elástica que lo sujetaba se reventara, ella por puro instinto comenzó a retirar de mi cuerpo la sudadera negra que llevaba puesta mientras yo le desabotonaba el cuello de su blusa, ella me miro sonrojada y yo solo le dedique otra de mis fingidas sonrisas.

Eres hermosa…Rin— Contemplaba su blusa desabotonada hasta el pecho, no lo aguantaba mas, me acerque a su cuello y lo lamí con delicadeza esperando sentir su dulce esencia, ella me abrazaba por mi cuello y solo pude escuchar que entre suspiros dijo "Te amo…G-Gakupo" Pobrecilla, no podía creer lo ingenua que era.

¿Me amas?...Rin— Pregunte con una voz ronca y grave, ella solo suspiraba y asentía con su cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta, alce la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos, pude ver su mirada de miedo cuando pudo apreciar el cambio de mis ojos, ahora eran de un rojo intenso, ella intento gritar pero en seguida cubrí su boca con mi mano, mientras posaba el dedo índice de mi mano derecha en mis labios.

Shhh… Nada te ah de pasar… ¿Verdad? — Reí ante mis palabras, me acerque lentamente a su cuello y bruscamente clave mis colmillos en el, ella solo ahogo un grito de dolor lo que para mi era bastante divertido, era delicioso, el contacto de su sangre con mi lengua me volvía loco, ella forcejeaba para tratar de salir de mi agarre pero era en vano, me causaba algo de lastima pero la sed me segaba, clave mas profundo mis colmillos en ella y me di cuenta que se empezaba a debilitar, ya que cada vez peleaba menos y le costaba moverse o hacer fuerza…

* * *

**Looo siento si l s pique con el cap hehe pero decidi mejor dejarlo en suspenso :3 hehehe talvez no tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que ya llevo la mitad jijiji asi que no se preocupen mas tardar para el viernes hay capitulo cinco YEIII! Bueno MiikaOneeSama se despide! :D**


End file.
